Vengeance
by Helarah
Summary: Quelques années après X3, une nouvelle menace plane sur les mutants, tandis que Pyro retrouve une vieille connaissance...Quelqu'un qu'il avait cru à jamais parti. Mais les gens changent et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid..PyroOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer, même si on s'en doute : les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ! Je me suis juste permis d'inventer de nouveaux personnages.

Et puis je ne tire aucune satisfaction personnelle, sauf le plaisir d'écrire, bien sûr

Le rating est de T pour l'instant. Je n'exclus pas de le passer à M, j'ai peut-être un citron en vue.

Bonne lecture !

*****

Prologue

_La petite fille pleurait…Il ne la voyait pas, il l'entendait juste, au loin. Elle avait hurlé au tout début, quand ils l'avaient amenée. De grands cris effrayés, hystériques. Des cris de peur, de panique…Une voix enfantine qui glapissait sa détresse. Il aurait voulu l'aider…mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. _

_Et maintenant, ce n'était qu'une petite pleurnicherie douce…Comme résignée…_

_Cette voix lui serrait la gorge…Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise…_

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avaient vu des gens. Des grandes personnes, habillées de blanc et de noir. Qui étaient-ils? Et pourquoi cette petite fille pleurait-elle ainsi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. De là où il était, il n'apercevait rien. La petite pièce où il se trouvait ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que du blanc…Des parois immaculées…Sans meubles, sans rien du tout. Il n'aimait pas ça._

_Comment il était arrivé ici, il n'en savait rien non plus. Il avait de vagues souvenirs…De grandes ombres qui se dressaient devant lui…Une poigne d'acier qui le soulevait du sol…Des cris, ses propres cris…Puis sa lutte vaine..Il s'était réveillé ensuite dans cet endroit, sans aucune mémoire…_

_Il n'avait pourtant rien fait depuis son réveil, se contentant d'attendre. Il aurait pu paniquer, tenter de tout casser, devenir fou…mais il avait été incapable de réagir…La tête dans un étau, les membres comme engourdis…Peut-être ces gens lui avaient-ils donné quelque chose…Il se sentait faible, sans force._

_Le silence s'était soudain fait, à peine quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les machines prennent le relais…Un vrombissement continu, désagréable…Des bruits qui lui avaient fait grincer des dents. Il avait l'impression que ce bruit lui était vaguement familier mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était ni où il avait bien pu l'entendre._

_Il se couvrit les oreilles, il ne voulait plus les entendre, ces machines. C'était encore pire que d'entendre la petite fille. Elle, elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer…Ca aurait pu être de bonne augure mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant…Et il avait peur maintenant. La crainte s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Sordide et malsaine…_

_Il n'aimait pas sentir la peur…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci Lukoss, ma grande, pour ton comm ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

*********

**Chapitre 1**

La salle était presque vide, la plupart des chaises inoccupées. Sans doute à cause de l'heure plus que tardive ou peut-être bien à cause du froid qui forçait les gens à rester cloitrés chez eux. Seuls quelques indésirables, exilés de leur foyer et voués à la solitude, avaient atterri dans cet endroit lugubre…en l'occurrence, un petit restaurant minable perdu au fin fond des quartiers mal famés de Détroit. A moins que ce ne soit l e triste état des lieux qui fasse fuir les clients. Nappes sales ou inexistantes, couverts à la propreté contestable, mobilier vieux et terni, serveur rêche et désagréable…A vous faire douter qu'il puisse exister endroit plus minable et plus crasseux sur terre.

Mais cela ne gênait pas St John Allerdyce. Des endroits mal famés, il en avait connu et fréquenté des dizaines. Et moins il y aurait d'humains autour de lui, mieux ce serait. Attablé lui-même en solitaire devant un simple repas réchauffé, il ne faisait que passer. Et il ne cherchait pas la compagnie. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de manger, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que patienter. Son pouce caressait déjà sa paume avec insistance, pour tromper l'attente…Ce geste qui lui était propre. Il sentait le cuir contre ses doigts, la lanière de ce lance-flammes au visage de prédateur des mers, de ce qui faisait de lui un dieu, puissant au milieu de tous ses simples insectes. De ce qui faisait de lui Pyro, le mutant du feu et laissait de côté sa triste identité humaine.

Contre sa poitrine, il sentait le poids rassurant de son autre arme. Son zippo. Son vieux et fidèle compagnon le suivait partout, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Il n'était pourtant pas sentimental et d'ailleurs il avait tout fait pour oublier son passé. Son enfance, les douloureux souvenirs, puis son adolescence, le temps perdu chez ces stupides X-Men et surtout les défaites essuyées contre eux, il n'y pensait plus. Et quand par malheur, cette ancienne vie lui revenait à la mémoire, elle ne faisait qu'alimenter sa haine.

Seul son briquet lui avait survécu...Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, ressortant le petit objet métallique et l'ouvrit d'un simple coup de pouce. La flamme jaillit devant ses yeux. Il l'observa d'un regard dur, sentant les sensations familières sous sa peau, celles qui faisaient de lui un être si spécial. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Pas qu'il eut envie de mettre le feu à la baraque, cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien. Et puis cela n'en valait pas la peine. Les pauvres bougres qui l'entouraient ne méritaient même pas que l'on se penche sur leur sort. Non, s'il avait envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'était seulement pour vaincre sa frustration. Celle d'être encore et toujours dans l'ombre, à espérer vainement et à courir après une cause qui, même après tant de temps, lui tenait autant à cœur.

Le temps n'avait pas guéri sa colère, il lui avait seulement donné la patience. Un semblant de maturité et de réfléchi. Il pensait chacun de ses actes, ne fonçait plus tête baissée.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Après tout, il n'avait que vingt-six ans, cela ne faisait pas de lui non plus un modèle de sagesse. Mais il y travaillait. Il s'entrainait et s'améliorait pas à pas…Pour qu'un jour enfin, il puisse savourer sa vengeance. Contre cette humanité insignifiante qui malgré ses promesse, continuait à traiter les siens comme un fléau. Et puis surtout contre ces ridicules mutants, les X-Men…Ces imbéciles qui s'évertuaient à défendre ces bourreaux qui leur tournaient le dos.

Oui, un jour, il aurait sa revanche…ou alors il en mourrait. Tout plutôt que de se rendre. Mourir avant que de laisser à ces traitres la satisfaction de voir leurs adversaires s'avouer vaincus. Après Alcatraz, la Confrérie avait subi un rude coup, la bataille ayant décimé ses membres mais elle existait encore. Petite, limitée, affaiblie, mais elle avait survécu, tapie dans l'ombre et discrète, attendant de pouvoir un jour renaitre de ses cendres.

Le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée sortit soudain le jeune mutant de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il distingua dans l'embrasure une silhouette familière, celle d'un homme grand, au port altier et à la démarche sûre. John rangea aussitôt son zippo et repoussa les couverts sur sa table pour s'y accouder plus facilement. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau venu qui s'approchait à grandes enjambées, sa lourde cape ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Il s'avançait vers lui, indifférent aux regards curieux que lui lançaient à la dérobade les rares clients du restaurant. Arrivé à son niveau, l'homme le salua d'un simple signe de tête et sans plus de cérémonie, s'assit à sa table.

John l'observa en silence. Eric Lehnsherr, ou plutôt Magnéto, semblait serein et cela malgré le fait qu'il arborait une expression quasiment indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme à son habitude…L'homme ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses émotions.

L'espace d'une seconde, le jeune mutant eut pourtant l'impression qu'un vague sourire venait de fleurir sur le visage de son ainé.

Les nouvelles ne pouvaient qu'être bonnes. Enfin.

Devant lui, Magneto ôta lentement ses gants, dans un calme presque monacal. Il en imposait, même dans un geste aussi anodin. Chacun de ses mouvements distillait du respect et même de la crainte chez ceux qui l'entouraient. Et cela même après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. Pendant cette période, Pyro était resté sans nouvelles…L'homme semblait avoir disparu de la surface du globe. Mais une fois que le vaccin avait été reconnu temporaire, il avait su que le puissant mutant reviendrait.

Cela lui avait pris du temps. Quand l'antidote avait cessé de faire effet, il pouvait tout juste manipuler de petits objets. Redécoller sur le pont de San Francisco n'était plus vraiment envisageable. Lancer une offensive contre ses ennemis tenait encore du domaine de l'impossible…Et de toute façon, sans une armée derrière lui, il aurait bien été en peine de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Eric Lehnsherr était redevenu Magnéto, l'homme qui contrôlait pleinement le métal. Il avait retrouvé son identité perdue, il était de nouveau un dieu sur terre. Et avec son talent, étaient également revenues son assurance, son arrogance et cette pointe de mégalomanie qui le caractérisaient.

Cet air suffisant…qui le fixait à présent.

« Des nouvelles ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, rompant le silence.

Magnéto hocha la tête.

« Oui, et des bonnes. »

Il esquissa un sourire, à peine un froncement de lèvres satisfait, mais définitivement identifiable cette fois-ci.

« Snooper a découvert un nouveau groupe de mutants prêts à se joindre à nous. »

John eut un faible haussement d'épaules. Ainsi donc l'ignoble animal avait réussi à mener à bien sa mission cette fois? Ca allait être toute une première !

« Ils sont au Mexique, près de la frontière. » continua Lehnsherr, ignorant ce discret geste de dédain qui ne lui avait sûrement pas échappé.

« Nous allons les chercher ? » demanda John.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de traverser tout le pays pour recueillir quelques pauvres mutants à la dérive. Malgré tout, il sentait que Magnéto avait déjà tout organisé pour ce voyage et lui n'aurait rien à redire. Il devrait se plier à la volonté de son ainé.

« Nous partons demain. » lui répondit simplement Magnéto. « Va te coucher maintenant Pyro. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces. »

*****

_Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain du métal froid. Une surface lisse...De longs tubes…Il pouvait en faire le tour rien qu'en les attrapant…Mais que… Ou était-il ?_

_Il lui était impossible de voir, il était soudain devenu aveugle. Il lâcha sa prise et porta une main tremblante à son visage. Sous sa peau, il sentit du tissu. Le contact contre l'étoffe soyeuse le soulagea immédiatement, il n'avait pas perdu la vue, il avait seulement un bandeau sur les yeux. Il le retira d'un coup sec._

_Mais ?...Que…_

_Des barreaux ? Il était dans…une cage. Une grande cage certes mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, enfermé comme un animal ? Qui l'y avait mis ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, toute la logique lui en échappait. Les souvenirs confus d'une pièce blanche lui revenaient à la mémoire. Là aussi il se trouvait dans une salle immaculée, mais celle-ci n'était pas vide…De là où il était, il distinguait des meubles…Des écrans d'ordinateurs aussi…Le reste, il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait._

_Pris de panique, il empoigna les barres de sa prison et, sollicitant tous ses muscles, tenta de les faire bouger. En vain. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour reprendre son souffle puis recommença avec acharnement, redoublant d'efforts pour se libérer. _

_Il voulait s'échapper, il ne voulait pas rester ici…C'était comme un cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas la fin. _

_« Ca ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé. »_

_La voix l'interrompit net dans son élan. C'était une petite voix fluette, celle d'une enfant. Curieusement elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Il releva les yeux, cherchant d'où venait la voix. Et il l'aperçut. _

_Elle n'était pas très grande. Et elle devait avoir son âge. Des longs cheveux bruns sombres, deux grands yeux couleur miel, un petit nez enfantin… . Elle était assise dans une cage, sans doute comme la sienne, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux, les pieds nus et habillée d'une sorte de longue chemise blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des chevilles._

_Elle le regardait en souriant. Un petit sourire triste, comme une excuse pour l'avoir déranger. Il la dévisagea lentement._

_« C'est toi qui criait avant ? »_

_A cette question peu subtile, la fillette détourna le regard, gênée, et à cet instant, il aperçut une longue marque qui courait le long de sa joue et descendait plus bas, dans le cou. Comme une longue cicatrice, une blessure mal refermée…Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?_

_« Où est-on ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet._

_Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un bref soupir. _

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »_

_De nouveau le silence lui répondit. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bavarde, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Une porte claqua soudain au loin. La gamine sursauta et se mit à trembler. Cela lui fit de la peine, elle avait l'air si fragile…Si démunie. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras._

_« N'aie pas peur, je vais t'aider. »_

_Il avait dit ça sans penser. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre. Après tout, il n'était qu'un petit garçon, lui aussi. Et enfermé, prisonnier de cette cellule d'acier…Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?_

_Le visage de la fillette fondit soudain devant lui. Sans crier gare, elle se dématérialisa, comme si elle se liquéfiait, littéralement, puis disparut. Il brandit sa main vers elle, désireux de la retenir. Il se sentit hurler, à pleins poumons._

« Nooon !!! »

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il était…Non, il était dans son lit, tout allait bien. En sueur et le cœur battant la chamade mais en sécurité.

Aucun doute cette fois-ci, c'était un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé. La dernière fois, cela remontait à quelques semaines, mais à ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment été certain de dont il avait rêvé. Tout lui était apparu comme flou et il avait été incapable de s'en souvenir. Il avait seulement repris conscience dans un cri, avec cet étrange malaise qui lui avait noué l'estomac.

Celui-ci était différent. Il s'en souvenait…Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il les revoyait encore, de façon aléatoire et confuse mais avec une clarté malveillante.

Il soupira, véritablement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela faisait longtemps que ses cauchemars n'étaient plus réapparus. Vraiment très longtemps. Il en avait presque oublié leur dureté, la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient. Il faisait pourtant tout pour s'en préserver mais ceux-ci finissaient inlassablement par le rattraper tôt ou tard…

Il espérait de tout cœur que leur retour ne soit que temporaire.

Il avait besoin de se calmer. De boire un verre d'eau ou de faire un tour. Qu'importe, il devait penser à autre chose. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et sortit de sa chambre.

*****

Dans la petite salle commune du repaire que les survivants de la Confrérie avaient découvert et investi pour se cacher aux yeux du monde, la télévision était allumée, en sourdine. Quelqu'un était assis sur le canapé. John en fit le tour et découvrit avec étonnement l'identité du spectateur nocturne.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir…Et vous, que faites-vous là ? »

Magnéto lui fit signe de se taire et d'un simple geste du doigt, désigna le petit écran, où un présentateur exagérément bronzé discutait avec animation avec deux autres personnes. L'un était inconnu à John, un homme dans la force de l'âge, tiré à quatre épingles. Des traits latinos… une peau mate, des cheveux bruns grisonnants, de petits yeux presque cachés sous d'épais sourcils. Le second n'était autre que Hank McCoy…Le Fauve…Le mutant ex-Ambassadeur aux Nations Unies…Il devait avoir repris son poste de ministre après avoir été déçu par ses supposés collègues qui lui avaient fait miroité des rêves d'égalité et de justice.

Quelle naïveté…

L'animateur relançait le débat, apparemment épineux.

« Suite à l'échec de l'antidote anti-mutations des laboratoires Worthington, l'équipe de recherche GTM cherche à présent à étudier les mutations. Pas dans un but destructif mais dans un but scientifique…Professeur Hampton ? »

L'interpelé se redressa et toussota.

« Oui…Et bien, nous avons considéré un fois de plus notre position sur les mutants. Ils sont parmi nous, nous devons les accepter. Mais nous devons également nous informer. S'ils sont destinés à être toujours sur terre avec nous ou à devenir notre futur, il serait judicieux de connaître toutes les facettes de cette nouvelle…ethnie ? Cela me semble un terme approprié pour l'instant. Bref, nous voulons découvrir leur origine, leurs implications génétiques, biologiques…Et dans un futur proche, étendre cette recherche à la médecine, dans le but de pouvoir mieux soigner ces personnes… »

« N'était-ce pas le discours que l'on nous a servi lors de la campagne pour l'antidote ? » intervint McCoy.

La boule de poil bleue n'avait pas tort…Le jeune homme se sentit suffoquer d'indignation.

« Je ne dis pas soigner dans ce sens là, détrompez-vous Mr le Ministre…Nous parlons seulement de vraies maladies, bénignes et graves… Vous savez que certains traitements ne sont pas adaptables à tout le monde…Et connaître la biologie réelle des mutants nous permettraient de les aider dans ce domaine… »

Apparemment le Fauve n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles rassurantes…

Près de John, Magnéto eut un petit rire.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont sincères ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors, que veulent-ils dire ? »

« Tout simplement qu'ils cherchent des mutants pour les étudier et se servir de ces connaissances pour les éliminer…Pour nous éliminer. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Lehnsherr ne répondit pas. Il fixait la télé, le regard empreint d'une détermination farouche. Presque vengeresse.

Au bout d'un moment, John se décida à parler.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Il eut soudain une impression de déjà vu. Il se revit, quelques années en arrière, aux côtés de L'Homme Multiple et du Fléau, faisant face à Magnéto…et posant cette même question. Avant que le mutant contrôleur de métal ne prenne la décision fatidique qui les avait menés tout droit à leur perte…

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Ce que nous allons faire ?...Eh bien…Nous allons tout simplement faire… ce que nous aurions dû faire la dernière fois. »


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks ma Lukoss, tu sais que je t'aime très fort, toi. ;)**

**Merci à Wolverine-100-per-100-love et à la fan d'X-Men anonyme ^^, ça fait très plaisir vos reviews. ^^ **

**Voilà le chapitre 2, je n'en suis pas très fière mais enfin…**

*****

**Chapitre 2**

Les rues de la petite ville de Cananea regorgeaient d'animation à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. La petite cité du Nord du Mexique profitait activement des derniers rayons de soleil. Les enfants jouaient sur la chaussée, sous l'œil bienveillant des adultes qui après avoir débauché profitaient d'une soirée tranquille, attablés aux bars de la rue.

Parmi cette atmosphère insouciante et cette bonne humeur, l'arrivée des deux étrangers passa quasiment inaperçue. Seuls quelques curieux lancèrent un regard étonné aux nouveaux arrivants qui marchaient d'un pas vif au milieu de la rue. L'un des deux était un homme entre deux âges, de taille et de carrure moyenne, dont la veste tirée laissait apparaître un léger embonpoint. Ses cheveux bruns, grisonnant sur les temps, commençaient à manquer au sommet de son crâne, ses sourcils épais surmontaient de petits yeux gris, eux-mêmes marqués par de légères cernes. Sa peau était mâte et à l'évidence il aurait très bien pu passer pour un local. Sa compagne était une jeune femme, reconnaissable malgré la capuche de son sweater rabattue sur sa tête. Elle était grande et sa silhouette mince restait cachée par des vêtements amples et sombres. Un étrange choix pour une tenue en cette saison aux températures clémentes mais qui ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça.

Ils avançaient ensemble en silence, sans échanger une seule parole et sans s'attarder, les yeux rivés droit devant eux. Soudain le couple quitta la rue principale pour se faufiler dans une petite ruelle désaffectée, chose que personne ne remarqua. L'endroit était vide et sale, rempli de poubelles et l'atmosphère n'était pas loin d'être viciée. Visiblement encore une de ces petites ruelles sombres, dangereuses et sans intérêt, avec toutefois un vieux véhicule garé maladroitement près de la seule entrée de la ruelle. En l'occurrence, une lourde porte de fer rouillée à l'aspect plutôt délabré qui inspirait peu confiance…Mais pas suffisamment pour les deux individus qui s'y dirigèrent aussitôt sans hésiter. D'un geste sec, l'homme posa la main sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir. La serrure n'était pas fermée à clé et sous la pression exercée, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Sans perdre de temps, les étrangers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière eux.

L'entrée débouchait dans un couloir à l'éclairage tamisé, parfois défaillant, et aux murs crasseux et austères. Le plafond n'était pas très haut, aisément touchable pour n'importe quelle personne de taille moyenne qui aurait levé le bras. Le sol semblait aussi encrassé que la ruelle, parsemé de flaques et de débris divers.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, la femme enleva sa capuche, révélant de courts cheveux bruns et un visage aux traits fins. Elle ne souriait pas, son regard était froid et ses traits tirés sous la concentration. Son compagnon, en revanche, semblait plus serein et son visage plus détendu.

Au bout du couloir, une nouvelle porte leur faisait face, légèrement entrouverte dans la demi-obscurité. En fond, venant de l'intérieur, on entendait la logorrhée incompréhensible d'un commentateur sportif mexicain surexcité qui ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par un « Ay, dios ! » sonore. Un match de football, apparemment…Ce curieux sport qui déchainait les passions dans nombre de pays…

L'homme s'approcha furtivement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis avisant sa compagne d'un simple signe de tête, il poussa la porte d'un coup et pénétra dans la pièce.

Deux types se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon miteux, aux vieux meubles et à la teinture décrépie. Des cadavres de canettes et des paquets de chips vides jonchaient le sol. Affalés sur le canapé, devant la télévision, un vieux poste d'une autre génération, et totalement absorbés par la retransmission sportive, ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir à l'entrée des deux individus et se redressèrent avec maladresse, surpris et freinés par l'emprise du sofa. Le plus impressionnant des deux, un grand homme habillé dans un style militaire, fut le premier à se lever pour aller à leur rencontre. Il lâcha sa bière et de sa voix grave, les interpella :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Le second, moins carré, resta en retrait près du poste de télévision, l'air anxieux et apparemment moins vif que son compagnon. L'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce ne se démonta pas devant la montagne de muscles qui fonçait vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas très poli comme accueil. » répondit-il d'un ton léger tandis qu'il s'avançait calmement.

Derrière lui, la femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta sur le pas de la porte sans rien dire. Leur interlocuteur perdit contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, co***rd ! T'as pas le droit d'être ici. Dégage avant que je m'énerve et amène ta p*te avec toi ! Le bordel, c'est pas ici ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Le militaire, visiblement peu enclin à la discussion et sûrement énervé d'avoir été ainsi dérangé dans son activité favorite lui cria sans ménagement :

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus, le c** !! Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire, papi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que _tu_ saches à qui tu as affaire, vermine » déclara l'homme d'un ton perfide.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, son visage changea soudain, et l'expression aimable de son visage disparut. Il prit un air sérieux, les yeux et les lèvres plissées.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une réunion de mutant… » ajouta-t-il sans détours. « Quelqu'un vous a contacté. »

Coupé dans son élan, son interlocuteur marqua un léger temps de surprise et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors ? » insista l'homme.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. L'individu, qui venait de retrouver ses esprits, se mit à hurler:

« C'est pas tes affaire, con**** ! »

Puis soudain sa peau prit une teinte noirâtre, comme écailleuse et ses yeux une couleur jaune éclatante. Dans sa bouche, ses deux canines s'allongèrent exagérément, prenant une forme fine et arrondies, telles deux crocs. Ainsi transformé en quelques secondes, il ressemblait à un serpent. Une longue langue fourchue s'insinua entre ses lèvres et un bref sifflement se fit entendre. Le nouveau venu ne se démonta pas et s'approcha en quelques enjambées. Puis d'une seule main, malgré la carrure imposante de son adversaire et ses armes naturelles, il le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur. Les pieds de l'homme serpent décollèrent à une bonne trentaine de centimètre du sol.

« Qui t'a contacté et que voulait-il ? Je vais pas le répéter une nouvelle fois. »

Comme son adversaire avant lui, la peau de l'homme fut soudain prit d'un frétillement. Son corps mua, révélant sa véritable apparence et laissant place à une créature humanoïde bleutée, aux courts cheveux rouges et aux yeux étincelants. En voyant cela, l'autre homme –un autre mutant sans doute-, resté à l'écart depuis le début de l'altercation, tenta de s'enfuir. Il courut vers la porte et tenta de bousculer la jeune femme restée de garde près de l'entrée. Mais celle-ci, plus agile et véloce, l'attrapa. Sans un mot et avec une rapidité effrayante, elle le saisit par le cou et le lui tordit avec violence. Sous son attaque, les os cédèrent dans un craquement sinistre et l'homme s'affaissa aussitôt aux pieds de son adversaire. Mort.

La métamorphe revint tranquillement vers celui qu'elle tenait encore.

« Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. Tu ne voudrais pas finir pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »

La créature plaquée au mur secoua énergiquement la tête, paniquée et incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Alors ? »

« Il…C'est…Je… »

La mutante resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Sa victime suffoqua.

« Je vais devoir te tuer alors. »

« N…No…Jai…Parl… »

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur le visage de la métamorphe.

« Très bien, on commence à s'entendre. Alors ?»

« I' vou…lait… que je rass'mble les… m'tants pour le'r… parler…Il…Il a dit qu'il… avait b'soin… de… nous. »

« Pourquoi. »

« Je sais p… »

L'homme interrompit sa phrase dans un grognement étouffé. Sa Némésis avait resserré sa poigne.

« J…ure… » parvint à articuler l'homme.

La femme bleue ne commenta rien mais relâcha légèrement sa prise. Au bout de son bras, elle tenait le mutant encore haletant, qui la fixait, l'air décomposé, sans doute figé par la peur de finir comme son collègue. Puis la métamorphe, lassée de ce petit jeu, le lâcha et il tomba lourdement au sol. Incapables d'amortir sa chute, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula par terre. Il parvint à se rasseoir difficilement et demeura à cet endroit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il suait et se tenait le cou, douloureux après avoir été malmené durement par la poigne mortelle de son adversaire.

Mais la mutante n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Posant une main sur son torse, elle le cloua de nouveau au mur et dans l'autre, attrapa l'arme de poing attachée à sa ceinture. Elle colla aussitôt l'automatique sur la tempe du serpent.

« Je t'écoute, tu es son contact ? »

« O…Oui. »

« Alors. Où et quand ? »

« La.. réunion va bientôt avoir lieu… Dans…Deux heures… les…environs de la ville. Dans la clairière de Los Pasos. »

« C'est où ça ? »

« Le plan…est…sur la table. »

« Merci pour le renseignement. »

Puis sans autre forme de procès, elle pressa la détente. Il y eut une forte détonation et l'homme s'écroula contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts. Aussitôt, une flaque de sang commença à se former sous lui. Il y eut un nouveau froissement et l'instant d'après la métamorphe avait pris l'apparence de sa victime.

« Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

La métamorphe, sous ses nouveaux traits, abandonna aussitôt le cadavre et s'approcha de la table où elle trouva sans souci le plan mentionné par le serpent ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé. Puis elle se retourna et fixa sa compagne postée stoïquement sur le pas de la porte, qui bloquait encore la sortie, indifférente au corps encore chaud à ses pieds. Elle lui sourit et lui lança de sa nouvelle voix grave.

« C'est bon, on a tout c'qui nous faut. Allons retrouver ce cher Eric… »

La femme brune hocha la tête et s'effaça pour la laisser passer, avant de lui emboiter le pas dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle marchait près de son nouveau camarade reptilien, elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux, dissimulant encore son visage au reste du monde. Quelques instants après, les deux assassines rejoignaient la ruelle. La métamorphe glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit les clefs qu'elle avait récupérées à l'intérieur. Puis elle désigna la voiture qui leur faisait face.

« On est en veine…Tu penses que tu seras conduire ça ? »

Sa compagne hocha simplement la tête et s'installa au volant, sans relever la pique de sa compagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule filait à pleine vitesse dans les plaines arides, laissant la ville derrière elle. La jeune femme conduisait en silence, la métamorphe toujours dissimulée sous les traits de sa victime se trouvait sur le siège du passager et regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle ne parlait pas non plus, se contentant de lui indiquer la route de temps à autre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, alors qu'elles approchaient d'un embranchement.

« Ok, à la prochaine, tu prendras à droite. »

La conductrice suivit la direction indiquée, pour parvenir à un petit chemin chaotique et poussiéreux. Avant de s'arrêter lorsque la métamorphe le lui indiqua d'un simple signe de la main. A quelques mètres de la route, ce qui semblait être l'entrée de la planque se tenait devant elles. De l'extérieur, on ne l'aurait pas vraiment remarqué, la porte était vraiment bien camouflée. Les mutants devaient se faire discrets. Au Mexique comme dans le reste du monde, les porteurs du gène X étaient poursuivis et rejetés par les humains et aucune précaution n'étaient à négliger.

Le curieux couple descendit du véhicule et s'approcha du repaire. Un mutant armé y montait la garde. Il salua l'homme serpent d'un bref signe de tête mais fronça les sourcils en apercevant la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

« C'est qui celle-là ? Où est passé ton pote ? »

« Il a eu un empêchement, il viendra plus tard. Pour elle, pas de soucis, je me porte garant. »

L'homme ne discuta pas et les laissa passer. Ensemble ils descendirent un petit escalier qui menait à ce qui semblait être une simple cave. Ou un repère pour des mutants en perdition : quelques lits, des chaises et une simple table…Le mobilier n'était pas des plus recherchés. Dans la salle, un petit groupe avait pris place. Pas de quoi faire une armée avec cette poignée d'êtres minables mais si Magnéto les cherchait, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir une certaine importance. Gardant profil bas, les nouveaux arrivés s'installèrent entre eux après avoir effectuer un rapide salut général. Un bon point pour les deux complices, personne n'avait remarqué la tromperie…

*****

Le hall de la gare était rempli de monde. Des gens qui couraient tant bien que mal, leurs lourdes valises à la main, des enfants qui pleuraient accrochés aux basques de leurs parents, des couples qui se disputaient…Entre tout ce capharnaüm, le trio des confréristes marchait d'un pas vif sans se soucier des badauds. John avançait aux côtés de Magnéto –Snooper de l'autre côté- sans prêter attention aux gens. Il avait opté pour les vêtements confortables qu'il affectionnait et portait un simple sac. Pour quelques jours, il avait juste emporté le strict nécessaire, à peine quelques vêtements de rechange…Quand on voulait conquérir le monde, il était plus judicieux de voyager léger et d'éviter de s'encombrer de choses inutiles.

Le voyage avait été trop long et trop fatigant, éprouvant pour les muscles et pour les nerfs. Toutes ses longues heures de train enchainées, à rester assis et à devoir supporter les blagues et les remarques stupides de Snooper, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Bon, il avait quand même réussi à s'endormir mais cela lui avait seulement permis de récolter un cou endolori. A présent, le jeune mutant avait juste envie de se prélasser dans un bon lit et de pouvoir s'étirer…Hélas, ce n'était pas dans leurs plans immédiats. Magnéto avait prévu une réunion avec un groupe de mutants de la région dans peu de temps. Dans une sorte de repaire qu'ils avaient mis en place pour rester à l'écart des humains. Leur contact à Cananea devait les retrouver là-bas puis les présenter aux autres. Ensuite ce serait au tour de la logorrhée habile de Lensherr de les séduire et de les convaincre de s'allier à eux.

John avait confiance dans ce dernier point. Magnéto pouvait être convainquant. Très convainquant.

Enfin ils parvinrent enfin à la sortie, atteignant l'extérieur et découvrant l'atmosphère chaude du pays. En face d'eux, leur contact les attendait. Pas très difficile à reconnaître. Une vieille voiture qui semblait sortie tout droit de la casse et un conducteur qui semblait se la jouer un petit peu trop…Qu'il n'exagère pas trop tout de même, ou John lui ferait descendre bien vite de ses nues.

Magnéto, visiblement encore frais après tout leur périple, se tenait près du jeune mutant. Un large sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage.

« Une ville charmante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il se mit en route rapidement, pour rejoindre le véhicule qui les attendait.

John soupira. Il espérait juste que ce serait vite fini, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans le coin. Il suivit leur contact à l'intérieur de la voiture, Magnéto à l'avant, Snooper et lui à l'arrière…Pas vraiment une situation idéale, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews…Je me répète mais ça vraiment très chaud au cœur et c'est très encourageant pour continuer! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu comme un passage à vide niveau écriture...^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

*****

**Chapitre 3**

La voix grave et sûre de Magnéto résonnait dans le petit espace clos où le groupe de mutants mexicains avait élu refuge. Un véritable taudis, aux yeux de Pyro, et pourtant, il n'était pas le genre à se plaindre. Des endroits spartiates, misérables et sales, il en avait connus, il avait même vécu dans la rue à une époque. Et pourtant l'endroit lui apparaissait comme le pire endroit pour vivre. Un peu à l'image de ses occupants…Tous de pauvres bougres qui ne paraissaient pas avoir un grand intérêt. Les autorités mexicaines veillaient à ce que les mutants ne se mêlent pas à la population, tout comme le gouvernement américain et ces types devaient finalement finir à l'écart, dans des conditions plus que déplorables...Enfin cela dit, si Lensherr voulait reformer la Confrérie, il était bien évident qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

Tranquille dans son coin, John jeta un petit coup d'œil au groupe tandis que son mentor continuait sa puissante logorrhée. Un petit discours qu'il connaissait presque par cœur…La haine des humains, le joug que subissaient les mutants, les injustices auxquels ils se heurtaient chaque jour, le rejet et la peur de la société face à leurs pouvoirs. Des paroles maintes et maintes fois entendues. La même rengaine revenait à chaque fois, les problèmes étaient toujours d'actualité. Et comme d'habitude, les spectateurs du maitre de métal semblaient totalement absorbés par celui qui s'adressait à eux dans un espagnol parfaitement maitrisé. Ils écoutaient attentivement, semblant boire chacune de ses paroles, sûrement déjà convaincus de rallier la Confrérie devant les promesses de lutte et de vengeance qui leur étaient promises.

Magnéto s'était d'abord présenté à eux…Un détail apparemment inutile, la réputation du puissant mutant le précédait, au de-là des frontières. John en revanche, avait choisi la discrétion et avait évité de dire quoi que ce soit. Pendant que son mentor parlait, il était resté sur un côté, il avait préféré s'éclipser et ne pas se présenter sur le devant de la scène. Snooper s'était réfugié dans un coin, juste derrière lui et le jeune homme détestait avoir le regard de cette fouine dans son dos. Alors d'accord, la bestiole était certainement très douée pour flairer des pistes et retrouver des choses perdues, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'amener à chaque voyage avec eux ?

Afin d'oublier l'animal qui mettait ses nerfs en pelote, John se concentra sur le petit groupe. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, à peine une petite quinzaine. Tous avaient le teint basané caractéristique du pays, des lèvres épaisses et des cheveux sombres. Seul un d'entre un était moins visible que les autres, les traits partiellement dissimulés sous une épaisse capuche. Aux yeux du mutant, cette poignée de mutants n'était pas très importante. Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas surpuissants, ni exceptionnels…Simplement, s'ils étaient obéissants et facilement manipulables, ils avaient la possibilité de faire de bons soldats. Malgré ce que le jeune homme pouvait penser, il devait reconnaître que la Confrérie avait besoin d'eux. Un bon groupe ne se composait pas seulement de têtes pensantes…Il fallait aussi des individus pour exécuter les ordres.

Soudain il réprima un bâillement et se détourna furtivement. Pas que le spectacle l'ennuyait mais il se sentait encore. Outre le voyage, le manque de sommeil qui le gagnait durant les dernières semaines. John ignorait la raison de ces soudaines insomnies mais indubitablement, elles l'affaiblissaient. Tous les muscles de son corps sans exception étaient comme engoncés, douloureux. Et malgré ces efforts, il ne parvenait pas à ôter les images de ses cauchemars de sa tête. Le visage de la gamine se liquéfiant face à lui, sa petite voix apeurée et ses grands yeux effrayés lui revenaient de temps à autre…**A cette simple pensée, les doigts de sa main droite, posée contre sa cuisse, se crispèrent sous la colère, et il serra le poing. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour oublier.**

**Il s'obligea à regarder Magnéto et à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait pour mettre un terme à cette torture. Son mentor rentrait dans le vif du sujet, ce pourquoi ils étaient venus jusqu'ici.**

**« L'antidote n'est plus d'actualité, bien heureusement…Seulement, nous avons un nouvel ennemi, bien plus puissant cette fois. Et bien plus sournois. Il ne s'affiche pas directement mais il agit avec encore plus d'efficacité. Il s'agit du docteur Hampton, dont le laboratoire principal se trouve dans les environs de Mexico. Un endroit bien protégé dont le seul et unique but est la destruction des mutants. Malgré leurs grandes promesses de vouloir nous aider, il ne s'agit que d'une piètre mascarade pour nous tromper et réussir là où les autres ont échoué avec leur antidote. »**

**De sa place, John observait les réactions du public improvisé. La plupart hochait la tête avec véhémence, transportés par la verve de Magnéto. Certains plus sceptiques semblaient encore peu enclins à lui accorder leur confiance…d'autres gardaient une expression neutre. Dans l'ensemble, la majorité paraissait conquise par les paroles du chef de la Confrérie et nul doute que le reste n'hésiterait plus très longtemps. Après quelques paroles agressives, Magnéto conclut d'un ton posé et calme :**

**« Alors, que décidez-vous. »**

**Celui qui semblait le chef, un des rares qui étaient resté douteux se leva.**

**« Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de nous réunir entre nous. Donne-nous une demi-heure et tu auras ta réponse. »**

**Une demi-victoire valait mieux que pas de victoire du tout, et Lensherr acquiesa sagement, en bon stratège, manipulateur et négociateur. Le mutant n'était pas seulement un excellent meneur d'hommes, il était performant dans l'art de convaincre les gens. Bien sûr, dans l'esprit du jeune pyrokinésiste, il ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'idée que Magnéto ait pu faire la même chose avec lui quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait délaissé l'Institut pour rejoindre la Confrérie.**

**« Très bien, faites donc. »**

**Il lui fit signe, ainsi qu'à leur collègue, et les trois mutants sortirent, passant en file indienne par la porte d'entrée dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois dehors, Pyro se retourna vers son patron, le scrutant, l'air interrogateur et vaguement anxieux.**

**« Vous en pensez quoi ? »**

**« Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun souci. », répondit Lensherr en toute simplicité.**

**Il avait l'air serein et confiant, et John ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête. Puis il s'éloigna s'asseoir dans un coin, bien à l'écart de la fouine, attendant patiemment que les mexicains finissent de débattre. Il espérait que cela ne leur prendrait pas des heures, il commençait à en avoir passablement assez de cet endroit, de sa chaleur étouffante et de sa poussière...**

**Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient dehors à attendre quand soudain le bruit de la vieille porte grinçante se fit entendre et l'instant suivant, deux mutants s'approchaient. La réflexion avait pris un peu moins de temps que prévu apparemment. John observa les deux inconnus...Un grand type et un autre plus mince, l'encapuchonné qu'il avait brièvement remarqué parmi l'auditoire du maitre de la Confrérie. Ce dernier releva la tête, et le sourire sur les lèvres, sans doute assuré d'une réponse positive. D'un ton posé, presque amical, il s'adressa à eux.**

**« Alors...Votre groupe a-t-il décidé de nous rejoindre ? »**

**Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Simplement les deux individus s'approchaient dans le calme...De là où il était, John vit son mentor froncer les sourcils et il se releva d'un coup, oubliant douleur et fatigue, pour s'intéresser de plus prêt à la scène. Quand ils furent assez proches de Magnéto, le type aux traits mexicains prit la parole.**

**« Oui, Eric…Un petit discours très édifiant, je dois dire. Comme à ton habitude. »**

John sentit aussitôt son sang ne faire qu'un tour et la raison en était simple. Sur ce corps d'homme, une voix féminine au timbre si particulier et pourtant si familier venait de résonner. Ce n'était pas possible…Même au fond de lui, il s'était attendu à ce que ce jour-là arrive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir impressionné...Apeuré peut-être même, il devait l'avouer, il y avait un soupçon de peur dans son esprit...Puis devant les yeux des trois Confréristes, le corps de l'homme commença à muer, frétillant avec rapidité, les lambeaux d'illusion disparaissant au profit de la peau bleuté tellement familière. En quelques secondes, le mexicain disparut, laissant place à l'ancienne confrériste...L'ancienne alliée de Magnéto se tenait devant eux, grande et majestueuse comme avant...La donne venait de changer...

« Bonjour Eric. Bonjour Pyro. »

Elle avait ignoré Snooper, sans doute délibérément. Après tout, la métamorphe ne s'intéressait que très vaguement aux proies qui ne lui étaient d'aucun intérêt. La fouine semblait ne pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait d'ailleurs. Il y eut un long moment de silence, rythmé par les bruits de la nature et pour John, par les battements de son cœur et le sang qui venait cogner ses temps avec force. Puis la voix grave de Magnéto s'éleva.

« Mystique… »

Le ton de Lensher semblait posé, comme s'il venait de retrouver un vieil ami qu'il n'avait jamais quitté.

« Tu croyais que je n'allais pas te retrouver ? »

Le leader de la Confrérie ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils, observant calmement celle qui avait été auparavant son alliée la plus fidèle, la plus efficace. Celle qu'il avait volontairement abandonnée quand, touchée par l'arme qui avait envoyé son dard traitre se ficher dans la peau bleutée, elle avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs, redevenant un insecte parmi les autres, un insecte qu'il ne pouvait plus amenée avec lui. En fait, on aurait pu retourner la situation...Mystique était redevenue humaine, et Lensherr haïssait les humains...Il aurait pu aisément la tuer, quand elle était à ses pieds, nue et inutile. Mais il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Pyro n'avait jamais reparlé à son mentor de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là dans le camion de police, ni des raisons qui avaient poussé le maitre du métal à agir de la sorte mais John, dans son coin, s'était souvent fait cette réflexion...Evidement, ce genre de raisonnement ne risquait pas de calmer les soifs de la métamorphe qui était, et ce n'était un secret pour personne, particulièrement vindicative.

Puis lentement Magnéto reprit la parole.

« Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour, tu viendr... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La métamorphe prit soudain son élan et lui sauta dessus, l'attaquant avec toute sa puissance et sa rancœur. Lensher, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul mais ne put éviter la femme. Trop rapide, trop entrainée....Le calant entre ses jambes galbées, elle laissa couler ses mains autour de son cou, serrant avec force. Elle savait que face à l'homme de métal, les balles ne servaient à rien...Alors inutile de chercher à lui tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ? La métamorphe était une femme forte et capable de tuer n'importe qui en quelques secondes...Mais Magnéto n'était pas sans ressources, même privé d'oxygène. Aussitôt, obéissant à la force de son esprit, l'un des deux voitures qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée du repaire se soulevèrent sans la moindre hésitation et aussitôt foncèrent vers l'attaquante, telle une plume mais avec la force d'un char d'assault...L'impact fut brutal, mais la mutante avait prévu le coup et avait sauté bien avant, évitant en partie d'être écraser par le véhicule. Roulant sur un côté, elle se releva tant bien que mal, apparemment sonnée mais toujours prête à reprendre la bataille...

Ce fut à cet instant que Pyro se décida à agir...Il n'allait pas laisser son mentor seul, même si celui-ci était parfaitement à même de se débrouiller contre son ancienne alliée. Un peu plus loin, Snooper semblait hésiter, prêt à s'enfuir...La fouine n'était pas apte à se battre, sa mutation ne le lui permettait pas, pas plus que son physique maigrichon. Il servait tout juste à suivre les proies...Et d'ailleurs, on ne lui en demandait pas plus...L'ignorant totalement, John se concentra sur le combat qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux, prêt à y participer. Il leva la main, visant la métamorphe...Son doigt vint frôler doucement son lance-flammes et aussitôt l'étincelle apparut, laissant naitre une faible flamme qui passa immédiatement sur son contrôle. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer pour envoyer la slave meurtrière vers Mystique. Evidement, il ne comptait pas la tuer...Il n'était pas assez fort pour même simplement songer à se débarrasser d'elle, mais il voulait juste l'éloigner de Magnéto et unir ses forces à son mentor pour la vaincre.

Il se prépara...Il allait faire feu...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Dans un feulement de l'air, une forme se matérialisa soudain devant lui, lui envoyant sans tarder un terrible crocher dans la mâchoire. Sous l'impact, il tomba en arrière, rejoignant le sol avec fracas et goûtant la dureté du sol. Serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur, autant dans son visage que sur le reste de son corps, il leva les yeux sur son assaillant. Il s'agissait de l'inconnu qui accompagnait Mystique...Non...L'inconnuE. Sa capuche était tombée, révélant le visage d'une jeune femme aux traits fins et aux courts cheveux bruns. Elle le fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais dans une position défensive, prévoyant la prochaine attaque. Chose qu'il allait évidemment se charger d'exécuter sur-le-champ.

Au loin, il entendit soudain la voix grave de Magnéto.

« On s'en va ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir Magnéto qui tenait toujours Mystique en respect avec la voiture qui flottait en l'air, bloquant le passage de la métamorphe. De son côté Snooper courrait à toute vitesse vers le véhicule resté intact. John ne se posa pas de questions...Des fois, il valait mieux fuir quand la situation n'était plus gérable. Dirigeant sa main droite vers sa jeune attaquante, il projeta vers elle une forte slave de feu, que la demoiselle évita aisément, disparaissant dans un flottement d'air et un doux bruissement...Qui rappelait vaguement le mutant bleu qu'il avait fréquenté à une époque à l'Institut. Celle-ci semblait se téléporter d'une façon similaire...Mais là, Pyro n'avait plus assez de temps pour se lancer dans une étude plus approfondie...Se relevant d'un bond, oubliant la douleur lancinante dans sa joue, il se précipita vers la voiture, où se trouvaient déjà Magnéto, sur le siège du passager et Snooper à l'arrière. Puis, sans poser de question ni perdre plus de temps, il démarra en trombe...

....

Leurs adversaires ne tentèrent même pas de les suivre. Sans voiture, cela leur était impossible et déjà, le véhicule qui emportait les trois confréristes n'était déjà plus qu'un grand nuage de fumée à l'horizon. La métamorphe, enfin débarrassée de la carcasse métallique gênante, se contenta de s'épousseter en haussant les épaules...Ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait fini par retrouver Magnéto...Le refaire une fois de plus serait aisé pour une espionne entrainée comme elle. Même terré dans le trou le plus perdu, elle pourrait retrouver Lensherr et se venger...Elle se l'était juré...

De son côté, la jeune brune s'avançait d'un pas tranquille pour retrouver sa compagne. Elle avait évité les flammes de justesse et ne semblait pas affectée par son bref combat...Sur son visage, toujours son expression neutre et froide....Alors qu'elle rejoignait la métamorphe, son regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose de brillant...Un petit objet métallique perdu sur le sol poussiéreux qui interrompit immédiatement sa marche décidée. Elle se pencha, récupérant ce qui s'avérait être un petit briquet décoré d'un dessin bien particulier...Soudain figée, elle observa l'objet dans le creux de sa main...Et pour la première fois, une expression intéressée humanisa son visage, qui s'éclaira brièvement, laissant transparaitre un instant la surprise, le questionnement...un semblant d'émotion qui l'avait depuis longtemps quittée...

Elle referma le poing avec force, serrant l'objet sous sa poigne, puis retrouvant un air sérieux et fermé, elle reprit lentement sa route...


End file.
